


Help Comes From the Strangest Places

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Logan has FEELINGS, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton on D A D M O D E, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Short One Shot, analogical - Freeform, first sanders sides fic ;3, this was very rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Patton tries to comfort Virgil after he has a nightmare. When Virgil won't open up to him, he turns to the least likely side to help Virgil...





	Help Comes From the Strangest Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Dear Reader! I hope you enjoy this little Analogical one shot I decided to write.

Virgil felt Patton's gentle touch but decided to ignore it. He withdrew his shoulder from Patton's grasp. 

"Come on, Kiddo," the moral side said gently, "You'll feel better after talking about it." He scooted closer to Virgil. Virgil put his hood on to avoid eye-contact.

The previous night, Virgil had a nightmare about something he preferred not to talk about. Patton noticed that he was on edge (more than usual), and was trying to help him feel better. Virgil appreciated the thought, but he really didn't want to talk about it. It really freaked him out, and he didn't want the others to feel the same way he did.

The anxious side sighed. "Look, Pat, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'd really rather not talk about it. I don't think this is something you can just talk about, and everything will magically be better." Patton placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder once again. 

"Well, everything might not 'magically be better', but it'll help you feel a little better. You wanna try talking? Now, take your time. There's no rush." The fatherly side smiled kindly. Virgil usually couldn't say no to that face, but he had to now. 

"Thanks, but I'll pass." He looked away to avoid Patton's gaze. After they sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Patton removed his hand from Virgil's shoulder and left.

Virgil sighed with relief. He had expected Patton to put up more of a fight though. Because when Patton went into Dad Mode, he got really stubborn. Virgil was just glad he could be alone, but that didn't stop him from being curious as to why Patton had given up so easily.

He grabbed his headphones and put them on. He sat back and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of exhaustion. He hadn't slept much the previous night because of his nightmare. Memories it flooded his mind now. Deceit...

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up from his bed. Rather than seeing the happy, cardigan-wearing side that had sat beside him before, he was replaced by the logical, necktie-wearing side. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Virgil breathed out. "It's just you." He removed his headphones.

Logan adjusted his glasses. "Yes, it is. You seem troubled. What seems to be the matter?"

Virgil rolled his eyes and sat next to the logical side. "Did Patton tell you to come here?" There was a small smile on Logan's face. He let out a quiet laugh. Virgil found this behavior kind of cute. It was rare when Logan showed emotions, and Virgil liked it. 

"Um...well..." Logan stuttered to find the right words. "Actually, he told me you were troubled, and as soon as I heard that...I took it upon myself to come as soon as I could."

Virgil felt a slight heat rise to his face. "Oh, well, thanks. I guess." He gave Logan a smile.  
  


Logan smiled back. He took Virgil's hand in his own. "So...care to talk about the issue?"

Virgil sighed. "I...okay, I know this is going to sound kind of childish, but...I had a nightmare." He waited for Logan to say something about how he was being immature or childish. The comment never came. Logan just squeezed his hand lightly. "Well," Logan said, "It can't hurt you now. It wasn't real."

"It felt real..." Virgil put his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan tensed up a little. "It's just...I saw Deceit-"

"I wasn't real," Logan repeated.

"But it  _felt_ real." Virgil's voice dropped to a whisper. He squeezed Logan's hand. "Deceit was there and so were the other dark sides." He looked up to see if Logan was listening. Logan nodded in confirmation. Virgil continued. "They kept telling me to go with them...That you guys thought I was a burden..." He felt tears welling up in his eyes. "And-and that I wasn't like you guys. Deceit was pulling me back. He was trying to get me back. H-he said you and Patton a-and Roman and Thomas hated me." Tears escaped his eyes.

He looked up to see if Logan was still listening. Logan had tensed up. Beads of sweat painted his forehead. "I-it wasn't real."  This time Logan sounded like he was assuring himself more than Virgil. Suddenly, Logan's arms were wrapped around Virgil's body. Virgil hugged him back.

They sat that way for a while. Logan spoke in a low, reassuring voice. "We could never hate you, Virgil. We all love you. I love you, Virgil. And I will never stop loving you." Logan wiped Virgil's tears away.

Virgil smiled. "I love you too, Lo."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the ending is a little weak, but I'm too tired to fix it. I was supposed to post this on Valentine's Day, but I didn't finish it until today.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little story. Thank's for reading! :)


End file.
